1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brick masonry, and particularly to an adjustable mason's guide line holder for adjustably securing and suspending a mason's guide line in the construction of a bricked-in gable under a roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many houses require the construction of a bricked-in gable under the roof. In constructing such gables, it is common practice to use a guide line suspended above the bricks that are being mortared into place under the gable. By following the guide line, the brick mason is assured that the stacked bricks and mortar remain even and level as the stack is built up even with the guide line suspended under the gable. Clamping devices for holding and suspension of the guide line are known, with such devices typically being referred to as mason's guide line holders. In a typical mason's guide line holder, a pair of clamps suitable for holding a suspended line are attached to opposite ends of the gable face boards under the roof. Such devices, though, require the mason to constantly un-fasten and move the clamps, and then re-set and re-fasten the pair of clamps as the stack of bricks becomes taller.
Thus, an adjustable guide line holder addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.